


[podfic] End Transmission

by Annapods



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Harley was warm and soft, smelled like vanilla and sweat and perfume, and she held her tight against her beating heart in a way that made Pam never want to move.00:12:10 :: Written byFudgyokra.





	[podfic] End Transmission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [End Transmission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472628) by [Fudgyokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u5vyizrwrdf77f6/%5BDCU%5D%20End%20Transmission.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1cXc4HcqmxWHLjislQTAQn_1T4rAOfZWx)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Fudgyokra for giving me permission to podfic this work!

 

 


End file.
